For many years, hunters and outdoor enthusiasts have braved the elements in pursuit of their outdoor sports and hobbies. Several of these outdoor activities involve sitting outside for extended periods of time. Those involved in such activities often bring seat cushions or other pads along with them on their outdoor excursions to ensure that they will have a comfortable and dry place to sit.
Although capable of providing a soft, dry surface to sit on, conventional seat cushions and pads present several drawbacks to the outdoorsman. First, these cushions are often bulky and difficult to carry when the user already has other equipment that must be carried. Second, although providing support for the user's buttocks, these cushions typically provide no support whatsoever for the user's back and head. Therefore, when simple seat cushions or pads are used, discomfort and fatigue can set in quickly. This discomfort and fatigue can be substantial, especially when long periods of time are spent in one particular seated position.
In response to the need for an improved portable body support, a handful of portable chair designs have been introduced into the market. Such chairs, however, have proven to be too bulky and/or too difficult to transport and set-up for the typical outdoor enthusiast. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a portable chair that provides adequate support to the user's body, that is easily transported, and that is easily set-up. The present disclosure describes several variants of one such portable chair.